Tormenta por la paz
by Starbell Cat
Summary: AU. Cuando creía que la guerra estaba llegando a su fin el General Endo averigua cosas relacionadas con sucesos de su propio pasado que harán que él y los que le rodean se vean envueltos en una carrera contrarreloj para poner fin a la guerra y salvar innumerables vidas. -¿Quien soy realmente? -El que está destinado a salvarnos.


**Bien, aquí os traigo mi nuevo fic _Tormenta por la paz. _Esta idea surgió de la nada pero me gustó y aquí la traigo.**

**Para los que esperan un nuevo capitulo de _Cuando la muerte no es el fin_, ya esta casi listo. **

**Advertencia: Yaoi y existencia de donceles. Ambientado en tiempos pasados.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a level-5.**

**Prólogo**

**(Dos meses antes)**

La lluvia caía sobre él aunque no se inmutaba. Lo único que hacía era mirar esa tumba en la que estaba su padre. Se suponía que ahora debería estar pensando en formar una familia o al menos buscando a una buena mujer o doncel. Se lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a él, su querido padre. Y había incumplido su promesa. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlesca hacia el mismo. En esos momentos lo único que le apetecía era perecer en esa guerra. Su masoquismo y su idiotez eran capaces de traspasar límites insospechados.

-General Endo ya es tarde- Dijo la voz de uno de los nuevos soldados que habían puesto recientemente en sus filas. Suspiró derrotado y se giró para poder clavar la vista en el joven y sonreir con falsa alegría. El soldado era alto y fuerte pero lo único en lo que realmente se fijó Endo, fue en sus profundos ojos. Sentía que los había visto antes pero, ¿donde?

-Enseguida voy- Contestó el joven General. El soldado asintió y se fue dejándolo solo nuevamente y perdido en sus pensamientos. Una sensación de angustia oprimió su pecho. ¿Donde? ¿Donde lo había visto? ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía de antes? Los recuerdos de _aquel __suceso _reaparecieron en su memoria haciendo que sus puños se cerraran automáticamente. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pudo normalizar su respiración.

Estar bajo la lluvia pronto le pasaría factura, así que dejo sus oscuros pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su caballo. El animal parecía intranquilo, casi tanto como él mismo. Lo acarició con dulzura y montó en él poniéndose en marcha. Pronto el soldado de antes, que había estado vigilando los alrededores, se unió e él.

-¿Cree que la guerra terminará pronto?- Preguntó el soldado.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo con un optimismo que apareció repentinamente - Tenemos el mejor ejercito además de unos grandes espías. Conseguiré terminar con la guerra implicando al menor número de inocentes posible.- Su determinación descolocó al soldado. Endo parecía tan convencido de lo que decía que decidió molestarlo un poco.

-Sí, un bonito deseo, pero deseo al fin.- Endo lo miró serio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre soldado?- Preguntó con cierto tono de molestia. Sabía que sería difícil pero no quería considerarlo tan solo como un deseo, si no como un reto que tenía que cumplir.

-Shuuya Goenji.- Respondió con orgullo a sabiendas de que su comentario había cumplido su cometido. Seguía siendo fácil para él molestarlo.

Endo sintió de nuevo esa sensación de que lo conocía de antes y la angustia surgió de nuevo, aunque consiguió erradicarla sin que el otro lo notase.

-Bien Goenji, escúchame bien.- Dijo Endo- No es un deseo, es una realidad que voy a cumplir. Nuestra misión es proteger y defender nuestro reino, así tengamos que dejarnos la vida en ello.- La molestia era todavía más notable y Goenji sonrió levemente.

-Yo también lo creo.- Contestó desarmando completamente a Endo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo me hice soldado por mi hermana.- Endo lo miró sorprendido. Entonces las razón que lo había llevado a convertirse en soldado era su hermana. Proteger a una persona amada. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Endo.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Shuuya Goenji.

-Eso espero, General.- Lo que no le había dicho es que todavía existía otra razón de peso para haberse convertido en soldado. Una que tal vez cambiase el transcurso de la guerra, una que traería recuerdos dolorosos a ese optimista y tonto de Endo. Aquel que había sido su mejor amigo.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza que antes y Endo había decidido acelerar la marcha. Maldijo internamente mientras luchaba por poder ver algo ya que la lluvia impedía saber con exactitud por donde iba. Si se llegaba a perder Aki lo mataría por llegar tarde. Sí, le reprocharía que ahora es un General y no puede desaparecer así y puede que incluso lo dejara sin cena. Sonrió, era una gran amiga.

De pronto la tormenta comenzó a calmarse y pudo por fin distinguir algo. Lo que vió realmente lo dejó en blanco.

Un joven de pelo azul y finas facciones lo miraba atento. Uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por su flequillo pero el que se podía ver era de un tono marró tirando a rojizo. Pudo vislumbrar simpatía y amabilidad en su cara. Era realmente una belleza. La voz de Goenji hizo que dejase de mirar hacia el joven unos instantes y para cuando dirigió la mirada hacia allí nuevamente él no estaba.

Pronto una nueva sensación comenzó a crecer en su interior. Quería volver a verlo.

**..ooO*Ooo..**

Jugueteó con uno de sus mechones azules mientras sonreía. La lluvia había cesado completamente y las gotas brillando por la luz del Sol, que comenzaba a salir tímido de entre las nubes, le daban un aspecto mágico al bosque.

-Pronto Endo, pronto nos volveremos a ver.- Prometió mirando el cielo.

_Fin del capitulo._

**Bien este es el comienzo de esta gran aventura. Espero sus comentarios y no dudéis en darme criticas constructivas al fin y al cabo, todavía soy una novata.**

**Saludos, Bell **


End file.
